


Viktor Nikiforov Greatly Approves

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Warming, M/M, Riding, Smut, yuuri is really thirsty and viktor is really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Yuuri really wants to play his video game, but he also really wants to fuck his boyfriend.





	Viktor Nikiforov Greatly Approves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a naughty holiday fic exchange in the Yuri on Ice fic rec facebook group.  
> My prompts were cock warming and desperate/needy Yuuri so I tried to combined them =)  
> Smut smut and more smut. Happy Holidays to all <3   
> Also if you’ve ever played the game Dragon Age, that’s what Yuuri is playing. Please look up Iron Bull to see the character he is referring to hahaha  
>  Enjoy <3

“Yuuri?” Viktor calls from the kitchen. He had just finished dinner, which he is more than proud of. He’s never been the biggest cook but since Yuuri’s moved in he made it his mission to keep the kitchen well stocked and their bellies full. Usually he never has to call for Yuuri, the skater is generally watching carefully from the table making sure Viktor follows the recipe and sampling the food when he feels Viktor isn’t putting enough flavor into a dish.

Today however he’s strangely absent. “Yuuri.” He calls again, but no response. Viktor decides to set the table before wandering down the hall and into Yuuri’s room. Yes despite Viktor’s fuss Yuuri insisted on his own room. All this time Viktor had figured their moving in together would mean a shared bed lots of cuddling and good morning kisses. He hardly got any of the three. Every now and then Yuuri would crawl into his bed in the middle of the night and Viktor would practically weep from happiness. And even though both enjoyed foreplay sex was something Yuuri often avoided.

But Viktor can’t bring himself to complain. If Yuuri wants to take things slow then that’s would he would do. He’d waited years, he can wait a few weeks.

“Yuuri, dinner’s ready.”

“Mmm.” Yuuri barely responds, his eyes glued to the television screen. It was new, a grand 65 inches. Viktor had insisted on buying it when Yuuri revealed an interest in a new game that had just come out. Some medieval looking game with mages, templars, and a handsome elf assassin. Yuuri had hardly budged the past few days.

“You can always pause and come back, love. RIght now you need to eat.”

“I will once I’m done.” He clicks away on the controller. “Once I finish this mission I can complete the romance for Iron Bull.”

“Iron bull? That’s….an interesting name.” Viktor settles close to Yuuri on the bed where he’s perched. “Please tell me he’s not an actual bull.” He laughs expecting Yuuri to shove at him playfully at the notion. Instead the skater pauses and gives a questioning look. “Oh my god Yuuri is he a bull?”

“No no no!” Yuuri says quickly. “Not exactly. I mean he has horns and he’s kind of big and—”

Yuuri doesn’t even need to finish talking. Viktor has already whipped out his phone to google this ‘Iron Bull’ that his boyfriend is so enthralled with.

“Oh so this is what you’re into, huh? Well I think I’m much more handsome than this guy.”

“Of course you are.”

Viktor feels his ego grow about three sizes. He leans against Yuuri, resting his hand on his thigh and forgetting all about the dinner he had worked so hard on. “Then why not play with me?”

Yuuri pauses, and Viktor smiles at the pink blush that stains his cheeks.

“Stop it…” He says shyly. “I’m almost done with this mission but I have to fight the boss, and if I quit I lose all my progress.”

“Hmmm….” Viktor pouts then goes back to his phone and stares at images of the horned game companion. Most of it is fan art, lewd of course. “It says here he’s into bondage.” Viktor says it because he knows Yuuri will react in a cute way. Which he does, lowering his head and trying to focus more on the game. “I didn’t know you were into such things. Maybe I should do some research.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m not, i’m not into that kind of thing.”

Viktor finds a particularly nasty photo of the Bull character sprawled across a bed, hand wrapped around an enormous cock. He smiles, then shoves the screen in Yuuri’s face. “Have you seen this? Yuuri you’re so naughty.”

The Japanese male nearly drops his controller. “What? What the hell, Viktor? Stop it.”

“Mmm, so this is what you like? Have you seen the rest?” Viktor asks scrolling through more indecent photos to show him. “Not bad, though I still think mine is better.” He inches the tiniest bit closer, pressing his chest against Yuuri’s back. “You’re doing all this fighting to have sex with him, why not put the controller down and we can have fun.”

He watches Yuuri suffer in trying to decide before eventually his lover turns to him and frowns. “Viktor, I really want to finish this and—”

“Then pretend I’m not here.” Viktor tosses his phone aside as he kisses the skin of Yuuri’s neck. “Focus on your Bull and I’ll focus on you.”He slides his hands under Yuuri’s shirt, tracing his form. Each and every curve. It had taken him so long to get Yuuri comfortable with it. The younger man was not just anxious but paranoid that Viktor wouldn’t want to touch him. As though Viktor could hate any beautiful inch of this body. On the contrary, he couldn’t get enough of it. If Viktor had his way, Yuuri would never leave his arms.

“Sto— ah.” Yuuri flinches as Viktor’s finger trace over his nipples. Viktor chooses now to get horny? Right when Yuuri is minutes away from finishing a level he’s spent hours on. No way, no way was he putting this game down, not even for the great Viktor Nikiforov.

Yet, still...Viktor’s tongue tracing his pulse in his neck was almost therapeutic. He leans into the touch, gasping when Viktor squeezes his nipples between his fingers. He rolls the nubs, and Yuuri arches, leaning back against Viktor’s form.

Yuuri’s fingers falter on the buttons and his character takes a hit from an enemy rogue.

“Shit.” He hisses and Viktor laughs.

“Careful now, I’d hate for you to have to restart because of me.”

Yuuri knows that’s not true. He knows all Viktor wants is for Yuuri to toss aside the game and— The skater moans as Viktor’s hands move low, tracing circles on his stomach before dipping beneath sweatpants. The Russian wastes no time, he tugs at Yuuri’s cock, stroking it slowly while Yuuri pants, face going from pink to bright red. His hand feels good. Too good. There is a numbness in his abdomen that’s accompanied by an increased heart rate.

“You know, Yuuri, this is awfully lewd of you. And yet so mean to try and ignore me.” He presses his lips to the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “I worked so hard to cook dinner and now you won’t even look at me. How cold of you.” He ends the sentence by squeezing Yuuri’s shaft. The other skater mewls.

Yuuri wants to say no. No, that’s incorrect. He wants to say yes but…

His eyes flicker to the screen. They stay there only a moment before momentarily shutting as Viktor’s hand works him into hardness. “You’re killing me.”

“Is that so?”

“Viktor, stop.” He says weakly.

“I have another idea.” Viktor grins.

Yuuri sighs in relief when Viktor stands from the bed but he swallows when the Russian starts undressing. “Pervert.” Yuuri wiggles in his spot on the bed. His cock strains against fabric, desperate for the return of Viktor’s touch.

Once Viktor’s naked he returns to the bed, not before pulling Yuuri away from his game and setting him on his lap.

“What the hell?” Yuuri lifts to his knees only to have his shorts yanked down. Was this really happening?

“It’s fine.” Viktor squirts lube into his hand. Yuuri isn’t even sure when he grabbed it, but before he can ask Viktor the Russian fingers his hole, coating it until it’s slick and soft. “Keep playing your game if you want. I’ll take care of you.”

Somehow Yuuri manages not to completely lose it as Viktor fingers him open. They’re no stranger to intimacy. Despite sharing separate rooms there have been plenty of times they’ve touched one another. Plenty of times Viktor’s lips have been on his. And plenty more times when Viktor’s fingers had entered him. He was no stranger to that feeling. Still they had yet to take the significant step from foreplay into sex.

So yeah maybe that’s mostly Yuuri’s fault. And yeah maybe he’s romancing big dicked Qunaris in video games because the sex scenes are great. Yes he’s a little...backed up. But damn it he’s worked hard on this game and he wants to fin— 

Yuuri drops his controller as Viktor’s fingers brush against the sweet spot inside him. He falls forward, fingers digging into the blankets as Viktor bends him over.

“That’s a sound I like.” Viktor sings. He moves his fingers slowly, each thrust deliberate and focussed on the small bundle of nerves.

Yuuri’s cock drips, pre-cum gathering beneath him.

Okay. Maybe video games can wait.

With quick movements Yuuri sits up, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside before turning and practically tackling Viktor down. He brings their lips together hard and fast, taking even Viktor by surprise. He nibbles at his bottom lip before opening his mouth and allowing Viktor access. Their tongues press against each other and Yuuri moans as Viktor grips his sides, hands holding him tightly as he rolls his hips. He grinds his cock against Yuuri’s ass.

“Yuuri~” Viktor pulls at Yuuri’s pants desperately. Sweat forms at his brow as his hips rock.

“ **That’s** a sound I like.” Yuuri teases. He moves off Viktor a moment only to strip down bare. At this point Viktor’s cock is standing tall, twitching in the air heavy and engorged. Yuuri wants it inside him. He wants to feel more than fingers and he wants it now. It’s all Viktor’s fault really. All the teasing. Yuuri, for the first time in his entire life, doesn’t hesitate. He swings one leg over Viktor’s hip. One hand grabbing onto the Russian’s cock while the other helps him keep his balance. He doesn’t allow Viktor time to prepare or protest. He sinks down in one movement, the head popping in easily enough while it takes a moment for the rest of the shaft to fit inside.

Yuuri grunts, stomach clenching as he sheiths Viktor fully inside of him. It doesn’t hurt. There is a dull burn but it passes quickly. More than anything Yuuri feels satisfied. As though some weight was lifted off his shoulders. He realises that maybe he was more sexually frustrated than he first assumed.

“So suddenly!” Viktor moans, squirming under him, trying to regain control. The sudden grip around his cock pushes him close to the edge, but he holds himself back. If he came so quickly Yuuri wouldn’t let him live it down. “You’ll be the death of me you know that?”

Yuuri laughs. “Well it’s the least I can do since you killed my character.” He nods to the screen where sure enough the words ‘Game Over’ flash in big red letters.

“Oops.” Viktor winks. He lifts a hand and presses it against Yuuri’s stomach. “Are you okay?” He says with a serious expression and wow is Yuuri lucky to have a man that can ask that balls deep inside of him.

Yuuri nods with a smile. “I’m more than okay.” Why had he waited so long for this? The reason fades away from him as Viktor pulses inside him. He’s deep. So very deep. Yuuri can feel him in his stomach. An inch longer and Yuuri is quite certain Viktor’s cock could kill him.

It takes just a few minutes of slow rocking back and forth for Yuuri to adjust. And then he moves. Slowly at first. Inching up only slightly before lowering himself back down. Viktor mewls with every movement. It’s something that’s always turned Yuuri on about his lover. He wasn’t afraid to pant or make noise. If he felt good he made sure Yuuri knew. And god did Yuuri love the sound of it. It edges him on. Makes him feel hot in all the right places.

He moves faster, licking his lips as he watches Viktor’s face twist in pleasure. To say this was the best thing he’s ever felt in his entire life would be an understatement. Each time he sinks down Viktor’s penis rubs in just the right places. He changes the angle only slightly, chills rolling through him as he hits his prostate straight on. His hole clenches greedily and Viktor hisses as he’s squeezed, cursing at how close he’s come to the edge once again.

Viktor seizes the moment to thrust up, matching Yuuri’s movements with his own. Movements that become erratic and needy until the room is filled with nothing but the sound of labored breathing and their squeaking bed.

Yuuri strokes himself, thumbing at the slit of his cock. His legs are starting to hurt and his back is getting sore, but that doesn’t stop him from arching and moaning Viktor’s name. His lover responds with a babble of Russian which Yuuri can’t comprehend other than the word ‘fuck’. Hell, Yuuri isn’t even sure if he can understand english at the moment. Not when Viktor’s moans were filling his ears and his cock filling his ass. 

“So deep, ah!” Yuuri utters, sucking in a breath as Viktor’s hand joins his, fisting his penis in hand. His toes curl as heat bursts in his belly, setting his veins aflame and making him lose breath. He comes hard in hand, grinding down on Viktor’s own spurting cock as his orgasm rolls through him.

For a moment, his whole body is tingling numb, his vision white. His hole flutters, milking Viktor dry and making them both mewl in unison.

When his body finally relaxes, Yuuri slides up and off Viktor’s lap. The Russian’s dick falls wet and flacid against his thigh, spent from just one round. Thick and milky white come drips from Yuuri’s gaping hole and for whatever reason it’s only now that he realizes they didn’t use protection.

Viktor doesn’t let Yuuri go far, he grabs him gently by the elbow and pulls him down on the bed beside him, cuddling close.

“You do realize dinner is probably cold now.” Viktor smiles. “Not that I mind much.”

Yuuri laughs. “Well, since we’ll end up reheating anyway we might as well go again?” It’s more of a question than a statement.

Viktor blinks, then leans forward to kiss Yuuri on the lips. “You really will be the death of me, won’t you.”


End file.
